They Said Speak Now
by Minerva Lily Gardner
Summary: Briefly after Georgetown, Will gets invited to Alicia and Peter's wedding. How will he get his girl back? Gender switch form Taylor's original song. ONESHOT, A/W pairing.


**Disclaimer: "Speak Now" belongs to Taylor Swift, "The Good Wife" belongs to Robert and Michelle King and CBS.**

**A/N: So, I'm listening to 'Speak Now', and then I start watching 'On Tap' and something in my head just clicked... What if... ! Read the story to find out! ( ; And excuse me if people are a bit OOC. Mind you, this was around 15 years ago... But we Willicia shippers need fluff! And sunshine and rainbows, because lately on Will and Alicia's front? Thunder storms and blizzards... )': Oh, and btw this is my first songfic!**

Speak Now

_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

__I wasn't this kind of guy. I don't crash weddings. But this wasn't just any wedding. This was Alicia Cavanaugh's wedding; My Alicia. The love of my life was getting married to another was not how it was supposed to go; Alicia was too good to just marry anyone. We were made for each other.

_I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family  
All dressed in pastel  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

There were a lot of people here. I see some of our friends from college, some people I don't know, some family I'd been introduced to before. I move away from the throng of people gathered at the church entrance, and walked toward the bathroom. I stop when I hear yelling:

"What the hell! I told you to take care of that!"

"I'm sorry! I-"

"Like hell you are! It's my wedding day and your telling me now?'"

I block out the rest of the argument. Obviously, Peter has a temper. I just hope Alicia's never been on the receiving end of it. I hope she never is. She might not even get the chance, it everything works out...

_This is surely not what you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say  
Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said 'Speak Now'_

I can't believe this. I never thought, even in my wildest dreams, that she would get married so soon after college; after us. I'm hoping that when all of this is over, that she'll be happy. I hope I'll be happy too.

_Fond gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march  
And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be_

The service is starting; everyone is taking their seats. I sit at the back of the church, because apparently my name isn't on the guest list. I show my invitation to an old woman- who I'm guessing was Peter's mother by the way she was talking about him- who let me take a seat. I'm no fool- I know Alicia wouldn't allow for a mistake like someone's name being forgotten on the guest list- she would think it completely rude. So Peter must have gotten rid of my name after she checked over the list. This doesn't surprise me though; he never liked me.

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen  
But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me- don't you?_

She starts to walk down the aisle, looking more beautiful than I've ever seen her. My hearts start to pound, but ache at the same time. Glowing brightly, her smile lights up the whole room. But I've seen her happier. I wish I was standing at the end of that aisle; I wish I was marrying her.

_Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said 'Speak Now'_

It is so hard to watch this ceremony. People are crying out of happiness; but my tears (never to be shown on the outside, but the inside) are all sadness. I can't help my overwhelming want for her.

_Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
Your time is running out and they said 'Speak Now'_

Panic is creeping into my head. What if I'm rejected? What if I chicken out? What if the sadness I see in her eyes is merely a reflection of what I'm feeling?

_I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace  
There's the silence, there's my last chance  
I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me  
Horrified looks from everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you_

The preacher pauses and looks up at the attendees of Miss Alicia Cavanaugh and Mr Peter Florrick's wedding. He says:

"If any man can show just cause, why they may not be lawfully joined together, let him now speak, or else here after forever hold his peace."

There's a moments pause, and my heart feels as though it will pound right out of my chest. My hands are cold and clammy; shaking like crazy. But I take a deep breath, silently hoping for the best, and I stand up anyway. Horrified gasps ring out through the air, and everyone seems to be whispering. Peter's face is red with astonishment and anger. Alicia's looking at me, and although you are trying to look somewhat angry, the flush on her neck tells me that your more surprised than anything.

_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl  
Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said 'Speak Now'_

I make my way down the aisle, not taking my eyes off you.

"Will, what are you doing?" Alicia asks, slightly breathlessly.

"Never mind what he's doing, he shouldn't even be here!" Peter yells. Alicia looks shocked.

"What are you talking about Peter? I invited him- We invited him!"

"I took his name off the list Alicia."

"Peter, how could you-" But I interrupt her.

"It's okay Alicia. I noticed my name was gone, but I had my invitation, so I was let in." At this point, I was standing right in front of Alicia. I looked into her brown eyes, and my knees almost buckled. I never fail to be mesmerized by her eyes, Sometimes they are the warmest shade of brown, other times it seems as though they have a bit of green in them. I felt as thought I could of died right there, but I kept myself composed.

"Alicia, you know that I'm not the kind of guy that crashes weddings, or tries to ruin other peoples happiness. But you also know that I'm not the kind of guy who likes to make mistakes. And where you're concerned, I've made so many. You are so special, too special to settle for anyone. You're made specifically for someone, and someone is made specifically for you." I stop to take another, well needed deep breath and take her hands in mine.

"Don't say yes-" Peter warns, but Alicia cuts him off.

"Stop it Peter." There's a tense pause. I force myself to continue.

"Please don't go through with this. Alicia, you're the only girl in the world for me. And I think that we are made for each other. I'll never hurt you; I should have never hurt you in the first place. I'm so sorry Alicia, but please, don't do this." She's staring at me with that infamous poker face of hers, the only face I've ever had trouble reading. And at this particular moment, it wasn't about to tell a damn thing.

_And you say lets run away now  
I'll meet when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor  
Baby I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around  
When they said 'Speak Now'_

She turns away from me and looks at Peter. I'm crushed. I turn to leave, but not in time to miss her give her engagement ring back to Peter.

"Alicia, don't-"

"I'm so sorry Peter, but Will's right. I'm standing here on my wedding day, and I feel like I'm leaving something behind. Something I don't want to leave behind. And I should feel so happy that I see stars, but that's not the case either." Her eyes start to tear up and she looks Peter right in the eye.

"Please, don't hate me. I did, and do love you. It's just- I don't know. A feeling I have. And it's something I can't change, or deny even. I-I-I'm sorry... so, so sorry..." She grabs my hand and pulls me out of the church. That's when she starts crying. I freeze. 'Will Gardner, what did you do?' I ask myself. I wrap my arms around her petite body, and squeeze lightly.

"God, Alicia, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, I just ruined your wedding-" She stops crying and hits me. Hard.

"Ow!" I start to apologize, but she stops me with her (also infamous) glare.

"Shut up. Don't say sorry. If I didn't think this was the right choice, then I would be inside becoming Mrs Peter Florrick, wouldn't I?"

"Yes. Right. Sorr-"

"Will... you don't have to apologize." She repeats, her tone much softer this time.

"Besides, I'm glad you stopped me..." She lifts her eyes to meet mine. And I can't help but think that I'm the luckiest guy in the world.

THE END

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
